These Spotlights Mean Nothing
by youarenotuseless
Summary: AU.  Blaine is the singer in a band playing a sold out tour across America. Take a short look at the last show of the tour, Blaine's thoughts and memories, and the perfect ending to a perfect tour. LIGHT swearing.


**One-shot that's mostly Blaine (AU) with the perfection that is Klaine! (There's also a tiny hint at Puckleberry, but it's very unimportant and minor. Blink and you'll miss it. Oh and a decent amount of Brittana in one of the flashbacks.)**

**It took me some time to figure out what kind of band Blaine would be in, but I decided that, while he likes his top 40, that doesn't mean it has to be a pop band! So it's kind of a Paramore-like band (sorry if you hate them) where it's a rock band with a pop undertone. And they cover pop songs because Blaine still loves them.**

**Just to make things painfully clear, normal text is current time and italics is flashbacks!**

* * *

><p>"How are y'all doing tonight?" Blaine yelled into his mic while the rest of the band continued playing behind him. He was met with a roar from the huge crowd in front of the stage. "Well that's good! How'd you guys like our wonderful opening act, Jon Richards?" He was met by another roar. "Awesome!" The music shifted smoothly into the next song, cuing Blaine to shut up and get ready to sing. "Alright guys, this song's for those of you who ripped our demo off the internet!" He chuckled before backing up a little and turning around, getting ready to perform.<p>

The music started to get louder and Blaine felt his adrenaline pick up. No matter how many times he'd sung in front of sold out audiences, he never got sick of that surge of adrenaline he got. He could taste the excitement in that air.

_"Mister singer, you radiate excitement and happiness. It gives you a good stage presence and it'll help keep the audience hyped up." The agent had said._

_"So is that a yes?" Eighteen-year-old Blaine's smile could have cured cancer while the rest of the band were wringing their fingers and avoiding eye contact._

_There was a moment of silence while the agent kept a serious expression on his face. "Yes, that's a yes," he finally said. A grin broke across their new agent, Eric's, face as he watched the five boys jump about and hug in celebration._"

_"Thank you so much, Mr. Condon, you don't know how much this means to us." Blaine said, still holding onto Derek, the short, blond drummer._

_"Call me Eric, and trust me, I have a pretty good idea." Eric stood up from his desk with a slip of paper in his hand. "Here's my number and the date of our first meeting. We're set to discuss a lot of business, so I suggest you bring someone older to handle the business. Perhaps an adult."_

_"Yes sir, absolutely! We'll see you then. Thank you so, so much!" The guitarist, Michael yelled, taking the slip of paper from Eric and leading the boys out of the room and back to the van._

Blaine turned sharply and started singing with all of his heart into the mic. He felt the screams from the crowd coursing through his veins. He ran to the front of the stage and sang down to the crowd, holding out the mic for them to sing for him. He laughed from pure joy at the deafening response he got. He pulled the microphone back and stepped backwards. He ran over to Josh, the bass player, and started singing with him. He then ran back to the center of the stage, barely missing an amp chord.

_"Blaine, you really need to work on that coordination." The rhythm guitarist, Tom, laughed as Blaine tried to untangle himself from the chords around his feet. They had been rehearsing for their first big performance when Blaine had let his enthusiasm overpower his feet and he flew backwards._

_"Very funny, Tom." Blaine stopped to glare at him. "Would one of you maybe like to help?" Blaine raised his voice so the rest of the band could hear. Josh was the first to make his way toward Blaine. He muttered a sorry and started working on the knots in the wires._

_"I hope you haven't screwed up our equipment..." Michael said only half-joking._

_"I highly doubt me getting a little tangled up will really ruin this stuff, Michael." Blaine countered. Josh and him finally got the wires untangled and Blaine stood up, brushing off his pants. "Well, that fiasco was enough for one day. Let's run through the set once more and then we can leave, okay?"_

_There was a chorus of "yup" and Derek added "Just try to work on your footing." Blaine lunged at him, throwing him onto the floor and wrestling on top of him, both laughing hysterically as they tried to win the fight._

Michael's solo was coming up soon, so Blaine ran over to him and sang the last line of the chorus before pointing to him, hoping to draw the audience to the amazingly swift movement of Michael's fingers along the neck of the guitar, drawing out perfect chords. Blaine danced behind him for the sixteen measures the solo lasted for and ran back up front full speed right before he was to sing again.

He sang out the last chorus with so much force he almost felt his lungs give out. He sucked in a deep breath and belted out the last note, holding it until the rest of the guys stopped playing. He stopped and smile down at their audience with as much love as one person could contain.

"Okay, boys and girls, we have a special announcement tonight!" Tom's voice was met with cheers. "But before we make that announcement, we'd like to acknowledge our favorite groupie!" Tom yelled only to get a water bottle thrown at his head from off stage.

"Would Mr. Kurt Hummel please come on stage!" Josh yelled over the screaming crowd, clapping his hands over his head with them. Blaine turned to watch his boyfriend enter from stage right, blushing bright red.

"As I'm sure most of you know, but Mr. Hummel here was our boy Blaine's boyfriend! How could you not, he comes to every goddamn show!" Tom joked, getting a most unpleasant look from Kurt. "But we love you, Kurt! You put up with our child-like antics!" Tom blew him a kiss and winked.

Kurt pulled Blaine's mic from his hand and turned to Tom. "Can you just tell me why I'm up here, please?"

_"We got the gig!" Blaine yelled as he threw open the door to his apartment. Kurt came running from the kitchen, a spatula in one hand and a grin on his face._

_"I knew you would, baby!" Kurt yelled, running into his boyfriend's arms. "Do I get a front row seat?" Kurt joked, pulling back but staying in Blaine's arms._

_"You get a backstage pass." Blaine kissed his lips lightly and pulled him back into a bone-crushing hug._

_"You're really making it, love. You're already the opening act on a world tour!" Kurt pulled away entirely and dragged Blaine into the kitchen with him. "I'm going to make you a cake to celebrate when I'm done with the steak and potatoes! Do you want chocolate or vanilla? Ooh, or funfetti? Maybe I'll invite the boys and their girlfriends over for a celebration tomorrow instead? Or both!" Kurt scrambled through the kitchen, throwing the pan of potatoes into the oven then making his way to the fridge._

_"Babe, breathe!" Blaine chuckled. Kurt looked at him like he had no idea what he was doing wrong. "You're going insane right now. I don't need anything. I just want to celebrate with a nice dinner and a good, long snuggle with my boyfriend. Can I have that?" Blaine walked to Kurt and grabbed his hands._

_"Sure, of course." Kurt looked down at Blaine lovingly. "I will invite the boys over tomorrow though, we can't let this go without a celebration!" Kurt kissed Blaine cheek and turned back to the fridge, removing a bottle of wine. Blaine looked at him incredulously, wondering where that came from. "Puck brought it over last time he and Rachel were here. Don't act like it's a big deal, I'm almost twenty-one!" Kurt smiled, getting glasses from the cabinet and pour them each a decent amount. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Go clean up a bit." Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine. The kiss was passionate yet sweet and simple._

_Kurt was the first to pull away. "I love you so much." Blaine sighed, resting his forehead on Kurt's._

_"I love you too." Kurt kissed him chastly on the lips once more before pulling away. "Now go clean up. If we're celebrating you better look nice." He smiled, slapping Blaine lightly on the butt as he walked away._

"Now Kurtie, darling, you'll have to ask your loving boo." Derek responded to Kurt, sending all attention toward Blaine. Suddenly Blaine felt as if the stage were on fire.

Blaine was handed a mic from Michael. "Kurt. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Blaine took a deep breath, appreciating the silence that had fallen throughout the arena, allowing him to think. "Do you remember how long we've been together?" Kurt nodded but didn't interrupt. "It's been five years. Five years we've spent together. Five years that have been filled with happiness and love. Five years of nothing less than perfection. I've spent five long years with you, and it still hasn't been enough. I still can't wait to see your beautiful face every day. I still get excited at the thought of being able to show you off to the world during red carpets and concerts. I still wonder how life just keeps getting better." Blaine smiled shyly at Kurt who had silent tears running down his face.

"Kurt you're my everything. You mean more to me than all of the fame in the world. You've dealt with all of this drama and you've adapted to this new world you have to live in. You've been happy for me and you've traveled the world, leaving your family back home, just so we could be together." Blaine slowly lowered himself to one knee causing both Kurt and the audience to gasp. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You're my everything, and I want to spend my life with you. I want you to be with me forever. Will you marry me?"

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide a sob. He waited for the screaming from the audience to subside before taking a deep breath and putting the mic in his hand up to his mouth. "Absolutely." He choked out.

_"You're very into planning weddings, aren't you?" Blaine asked, picking up a piece of fabric to be used for Brittany's dress._

_"I always have. I remember telling off my parents when I was younger for getting married before I was born. I almost had them convince to get married again just so I could plan it." Kurt smiled at the memory._

_"Well, everything looks beautiful. How's the dress design going?"_

_"Pretty well, I'm just trying to work out which neckline will compliment Santana best. She wants something revealing but I keep reminding her that it's a wedding and it needs to still be tasteful. Her argument is that her parents refuse to go so she should wear what she wants, but she still has Britt's parents to impress, and I think her aunt is going. I've already agreed for her dress to be red, but that's not enough for her! She just wants to make some dramatic statement." Kurt erased something vigorously. Blaine looked around the room that Kurt had claimed as his 'wedding room'. The walls were covered in different color schemes and centerpieces._

_"This doesn't look like the centerpiece they're using. I don't even remember this being a suggestion." Blaine said, walking over to a poster board on the wall covered in an array of different wedding things._

_"Oh, that's just a, um, a random poster. It's not important." Kurt stammered and blushed._

_"It doesn't look unimportant. It looks like you put a lot of work into this, actually." Blaine looked at Kurt from where he stood with nothing but love in his eyes. "Anyone specific this was picked out for?"_

_"No. Just a random idea I decided to put on paper." Kurt cleared his throat, a nervous habit._

_"It's almost definitely for two men. I really like the idea of one suit being black and one being white."_

_"Well, thank you, I like it a lot too. Can you tell me which of these bouquets you like better? San likes the red and black, but Britt likes the red and white and they refuse to get two different bouquets. They now want me to decide for them to avoid a lover's quarrel." Kurt rubbed his eyes._

_"Why not red, white, and black? Two black, two white, and one red maybe? That way the red pops even more." Blaine suggested, examining the flowers._

_"Brilliant, babe." Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend, receiving a soft kiss._

_"I can't wait to see what you come up with for our wedding." Blaine said absentmindedly, not even realizing his slip._

_"What?" Kurt asked in shock._

_"What?" Blaine looked at him, completely oblivious to what he had said._

_"Oh, nothing. Never mind." Kurt shook his head and smiled. "The game is on in ten minutes. Don't want to miss kick off." Kurt shooed Blaine from the room and went back to work thinking of what Blaine had accidentally said._

Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, lifting him off the ground and spinning him a few times before placing him back on the stage and pulling him into a kiss. The sound of the audience and the band cheering was drowned out by the pure joy of the moment. Everything seemed to fade away besides Kurt and Blaine. In that moment, nothing else was important. They were all that mattered. They were engaged. They were getting married. And the proposal had been in the grandest way both boys could ever imagine.

When they finally pulled apart, Josh's voice cut through the air. "Now, before you two go off in your post-proposal bliss and before the concert ends, we have one more song. Kurt, take a seat, because I feel like this song might be for you."

Tom and Michael started playing the introduction to a song unfamiliar to the audience. "This is a brand new song, written especially for this occasion and to be released on our next album!" Blaine said into his mic. Derek joined in lightly on the drums. "It's a little slow at first, but don't worry, it'll pick up!" And with that, Blaine sang softly into his microphone, never taking his eyes off of Kurt.

Kurt sat and listened to his boyfriend - no, fiance - sing to him, tears still streaming from his eyes. He let the beauty of the notes and the depth of the lyrics melt him. He looked out into the audience for a second, trying to register the fact that this was real. He wasn't dreaming and he wasn't hallucinating. The moment in time was true and real. His eyes moved back to Blaine quickly, getting lost again in the emotion in his eyes.

The song picked up and the beats and notes got more powerful, but Blaine stayed put, still pouring his heart out to the man he loved. For the first time during the entire night, a song went uninterrupted by the audience. Not a single noise was heard through the entire song, and Blaine had no problem with that. He actually was grateful. He knew that it wasn't the audience being rude or uninterested, it was the exact opposite. It was his fans letting him have a moment with his new fiance. They were letting them have their moment uninterrupted.

The song came to a close and the crowd's cheers were deafening. Kurt wiped his eyes, stood up, walked to Blaine, and kissed him before exiting the stage with a grin the size of Texas on his face. Blaine and the rest of the band lined up at the front of the stage, joined hands, and bowed repeatedly. Blaine was the first to run off. As soon as he exited the stage his arms were full of Kurt.

"You goddamn little effing romantic!" Kurt said happily. "I can't even believe you just did that!"

"I wanted to do something huge, and what else but in front of a million fans and a bunch of cameras?" Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt again and again.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt sighed, putting his forehead against Blaine's.

"And I love you even more, Kurt."

"Congrats guys. You're so sickeningly sweet." Tom yelled as he also exited the stage, followed by the rest of the crew and their congratulations.

"Oh! I have to call my dad and Carole and Rachel and Finn and San and Mercedes and -"

"Kurt, why don't we go celebrate with the reservations I made at the restaurant down the street first? Then you can call all the people you want." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started walking him back to the bus.

"Yes, of course. You shower and I'll throw on something nicer. I'll be ready in thirty, okay?" Kurt said as they entered the full bus.

"Sounds great, fiance." Blaine kissed him for the thirteen-hundredth time of the night and entered the small bathroom. Kurt plopped dramatically onto the couch with a sigh.

"I'm surprised he went through with it, to be honest. He was so nervous this afternoon he almost passed out twice." Michael laughed, patting Kurt on the shoulder. "He's lucky he's found someone as patient as you, Kurt."

"Honestly, I would have waited ten more years for this moment. He's my everything." Kurt smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I didn't read the ending over more than once, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. It's late and I'm tired and I couldn't think of a really awesome way to finish the story.<strong>

**Thank you very much for reading! Review if you'd like, I promise I won't guilt-trip you!**


End file.
